


Thirty Seconds Is More Than Enough

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudokus are easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Seconds Is More Than Enough

Sometimes, she can look at them, and just know exactly where the numbers should go, without even having to take another look. Sometimes, times like that, she can fill them in immediately and be done with it. When she was feeling a little low, a sudoku puzzle could cheer her up, boost her ego, because sometimes, she didn't even need to fill the blank boxes in to complete them. Even if it made her super-human, or a super genius or a freak, she didn't care, because hell, she ruled numbers.

Sometimes it took a bit longer, and she told herself she was tired, or stressed, or that her mind was pre-occupied by the fact that the worst enemies of that world just wouldn't quit. All plausible, and it was just a puzzle after all, but when a lot of the time, it was so easy, it was barely (but still) worth doing them.

It was worth doing them, just to see other people's reaction. It was a way of conveying just how smart she was on a level others could understand. Long words, and infinite understanding of everything only went so far, and sometimes, sometimes it helped to get the point across.

It certainly helped with Cam, not that she had ever really had a problem, she was smarter than him, he got that, he listened to her when she said she was right. He got that she was usually right too. But it helped, on that odd occasion when her ideas seemed a little suicidal. Or a little more suicidal than normal.

His face had been a picture, it had taken her longer to write in the numbers than it had to figure out where they went.

Not that she was egotistical, but sometimes, she knew she needed to think she was the smartest person to convince herself she could think her way out of any sort of trouble. If she wasn't the smartest, then she could never have gotten herself, her team, her home out of some of the worst situation. Out of some desperate situations.

Doing a sudoku under thirty seconds did a lot. Said a lot too. Pissed off everyone and amused her greatly.


End file.
